Since the hips are bigger than the waist in the body shape of a person, conventionally, clothing such as shorts of this type is formed by means of patterning (a cutting method) which generally makes the girth of the hips bigger than that of the waist. Specifically, in clothing such as shorts shown in developed form, for example, as shown in FIGS. 8 to 11, with respect to a front center line S1 vertically running through the middle in the lateral directions of a front covering portion (front body) 1, a back center line S2 vertically running through the middle in the lateral directions of a back covering portion (back body) 2 is set so that the downward extended line of the back center line S2 goes away gradually from the downward extended line of the front centerline S1 in a downward spreading manner (e.g., refer to Patent Documents 1 to 4). In each of FIGS. 8 to 11, reference numeral 3 denotes a gusset portion disposed between an inner-crotch front portion at the lower end of the front covering portion 1 and an inner-crotch back portion at the lower end of the back covering portion 2. FIG. 8 is a development plan view of a front body 1, a back body 2 and a gusset portion 3 of panties of Patent Document 1, FIG. 9 is a development plan view of a front body 1, a back body 2 and a gusset portion 3 of shorts of Patent Document 2, FIG. 10 is a development plan view of a front body 1, a back body 2 and a gusset portion 3 of shorts of Patent Document 3 and FIG. 11 is a development plan view of a body in which a front body 1 is united at the left and right edges thereof with a left half 2a and a right half 2b of a back body respectively of shorts of Patent Document 4.
Patent Document 1 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 57-205501 (FIG. 1), Patent Document 2 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 7-207502 (FIG. 3), Patent Document 3 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-325396 (FIG. 1) and Patent Document 4 is Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 11-347067 (FIG. 3).
It is certain that the buttock top parts are large in the shape of the hips, and hence, up to the buttock top portion of clothing such as shorts corresponding to the buttock top part, as described above, the back center line S2 of the back covering portion (back body) 2 can also be set to spread downward with respect to the front center line S1 of the front covering portion (front body) 1. However, in the shape of the hips, the lower region of the hips (the shape of the bulgy buttocks in the lower region of the hips) approximates to the shape of the lower half of a sphere, and hence, when the back center line S2 of the back covering portion (back body) 2 is downward spread with respect to the front center line S1 of the front covering portion (front body) 1, the corresponding hip lower portion of clothing such as shorts to the hip lower region does not fit well to the hip lower region. Therefore, when a person changes from a standing posture and sits on a chair, bends at the waist or takes a crouching posture or the like, a hip hemline (a substantially rear half of the inner periphery of each of leg openings) is raised, and when the person is in a standing posture, loose wrinkles or bagginess is easily produced in the portion of clothing such as shorts corresponding to the hip lower region or the gluteal groove part.